Just Us
by AoifeRose
Summary: Jane and Maura try to keep their relationship a secret from the Rizzoli clan. Rated strictly M.


**None of them are mine. They all belong to Janet and Tess. I just like to play with them sometimes: Enjoy and feel free to Review, they make me smile **

The sun was splitting the stones and laughter filled the air. The park was filled with Boston Police Departments finest attending the annual BBQ in the park. The only ones left in the prescient were those who needed the over-time and those who hated the sun. The petty criminals had taken the day off because picking pockets was impossible when there were 60 cops watching your every move. The only thing ruining the utopia was raised voices near the lake – the Rizzoli siblings were having an argument and they were screaming loud enough so that everyone in a fifty-foot radius could hear.

'Janie come on, we don't keep secrets from one another'

'Marie McNamara, Junior Year, you two were practically married before we knew you were going out'

'My God you have a memory like an elephant'

'Laurie O'Neill, Senior Year, her brother nearly killed Tommy when he found out you two were dating'

His voice lowered as he looked sincerely at his sister; 'Ok, ok you've made your point. I just don't see why you want to keep it such a secret. You know we only want you to be happy Janie. Ma has me plagued. I've no time to work anymore I'm spying on you so much'.

And didn't Jane just know it. Every time she turned around her little brother seemed to be standing at her side like an obedient puppy. She would have been concerned there was something wrong only for she'd seen him and their mother whispering in corners on more than once occasion in the last fortnight.

'I know Frankie, I know ok. I just want to have something for me for a while. Before you and Ma and Tommy wade in and give the Spanish inquisition'.

'Hey Frankie, we need a pitcher – you free?' Frost called. He hoped that separating the Rizzoli's would restore peace to what was otherwise an enjoyable day.

'Yeah on my way. This ain't over Janie, I need to get Ma off my back!'

Jane was going to answer her brother but he was already jogging away. Thoughts were running through her mind at a mile a minute. Her brain was in overdrive when she felt a hand on her back, so familiar now she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She felt a little squeeze on her hipbone with the other hand and leaned back into the arms that were holding her subtly so no one could see. To anyone else looking on it looked like two friends saying hello. Her thoughts slowed to a halt and she became aware of the sun beaming down and the laughter in the air. The problems with her Ma and Frankie and the cases she had piled on her desk seeped away as she heard a voice like honey whispered in her ear

'There is a bench over there, surrounded by trees, invisible unless you are looking for something. Would you like to sit-down Jane, you look tired?'

Jane smiled; 'Mmm yeah sounds good'

The hand moved to her lower back and she allowed it to guide her to the spot. There were trees all around and the sunlight beamed in on the area that really was sheltered unless you were looking for it. Jane guessed it was a path rarely tread on because it was overgrown, the earth wasn't disturbed and the trees had no crude messages carved into them. And right there in the middle of it all was a wooden bench perfect for two. However, beside it was a picnic blanket, laid out with a basket, two glasses, two plates and a cooler bag.

She turned around and slipped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and kissed her gently on the lips. She quivered slightly and a tear trailed down her cheek as she felt those soft lips kiss her so lovingly. Maura felt her tremble and pulled away gently to look at her.

'My beautiful Jane, what is wrong? What did I do?' The sadness in Jane's eyes scared Maura.

'You did nothing Maur. It's Frankie. Him and Ma are playing Holmes and Watson trying to figure out who I'm seeing. They're driving me insane'

'Oh ok'. They'd discussed this at length and agreed that they wanted it to be just them for a while before the rest of the world invaded their space and gave their opinions. Maura pulled Jane in for another hug and held her to reassure her that no matter what she was there. When she pulled back she could see sadness in Jane's eyes, she saw it rarely, but when she did it cut through her like a knife.

'You know you just have to say the word and we can tell the world', she leaned in and kissed Jane's cheek. 'I would be happy for the whole world to know that Detective Jane Rizzoli is my girlfriend.'

Jane cocked her head to one side; 'Everyone really?'

'Ok no not everyone, but my mother is the exception to the rule'. Jane repeated Maura's action and kissed her on the cheek; 'I know darlin' I know. So what's say we sit down and enjoy this beautiful picnic someone seems to have so conveniently left in such a secluded location and forget the world exists for a while?' Jane winked and Maura's heart skipped a beat.

As they sat down Jane propped herself back against the bench and pulled Maura down to lay back between her legs, pulling her hair to one side so she could gently kiss her neck. The perfume Maura wore was her trigger. The minute Jane smelt in in a room, her body went into overdrive. It didn't help that a new detective in vice wore the same unusual scent. It meant Jane had to try and reign in her hormones every time their paths crossed, and hide the disappointment in her face that the source of the floral fragrance wasn't the object of her affection.

Jane kissed the pale neck in front of her and began to lick her way up to Maura's earlobe.

'Jane, sweetie, we need to eat'

'Oh yeah I can eat alright, eat you…'

'Oh Jane don't finish that sentence and please don't be so vulgar. I mean our picnic'. But secretly just the thought of that action, never mind Jane saying it out loud had sent a jolt straight to Maura's core. There was going to be an uncomfortable wetness there for the afternoon.

'Ok if we must'. Jane's tone was resigned and Maura almost relented and allowed her to have her way. But they were in a public place and she was hungry.

She opened the Tupperware boxes and began to put various salads and fruit out on plates along with some cheeses. Jane turned her nose up at most of it until she spotted the cooler bag with some beers in it. Her cop instinct kicked in, drinking in public spaces was illegal. But she felt like they'd fallen down their own little rabbit hole and she was expecting to see the Mad Hatter pretty soon, so she just let herself relax and enjoy being with her beautiful girlfriend. She attempted to remove one of the beers from the cooler bag but all she got was a slap on the wrist. You haven't eaten since breakfast, food first, drink after. Jane laughed, of course Maura, ever the practical one. 'Ok food first, beer after' Jane agreed.

As they sat in companionable silence, neither felt the need to talk; just content to sit and eat their lunch while taking in their surroundings they heard the baseball teams cat calling in the distance. Jane could discern that Homicide was winning and she smiled at the thought and relaxed holding Maura gently.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The sun was just beginning to set as they got back to Maura's. Bass and Jo had obviously had a busy day, as both were asleep in respective corners of the kitchen. Jo looked up when Jane and Maura enter but she was too tired to make much movement apart from a wag of her tail. Her owner was in a pretty similar mood. She flopped down on the couch and called into the kitchen asking Maura to bring her a beer. She didn't realise Maura had already headed for the shower. She heard the water start to run and suddenly every muscle in her body ached to get into the shower and wash away the sweat and aching of the day's earlier hours of baseball games. Joining Maura in the shower was something she'd done many times before, and it often took her an extra twenty minutes to shower because they inevitably ended up fooling around. A shiver ran down Jane's spine when she remembered the last time Maura had taken her in the shower:

"_Her hands were pressed hard against the wall, her knuckles white, as Maura pressed into from behind, touching her between her legs so gently at first that Jane thought she was going to lose her mind. Then without warning slamming her hard against the wall trapping her hand between Jane and the wall of the shower, the friction that built up almost unbearable as Jane rubbed her clit against Maura's fingers. She didn't need to be penetrated, she was so turned on all it took was a few hard presses against her clit and she was spent, sliding back against Maura, leaning on her for support as she swallowed desperately for air that seemed to be in short supply. Maura was deceptively strong, and although her lover was taller, she was well able to hold her weight as she rode out the last of her orgasm, turning around to gently kiss Maura's swollen lips. It had taken them another fifteen minutes to shower and a promise that Jane would 'get her back' later before they finished._

Jane was so lost in the thought that she didn't notice Maura emerge from the shower wrapped in a towel, her hair wet around her shoulders, a smile on her face as she noticed that Jane was flushed and breathing heavily.

'By the look of your pupils detective you have either just had an encounter with and intruder or you were having a seriously erotic flash back'

If it was possible Jane's face flushed a deeper hue of red. Maura smiled and walked over to kiss her girlfriend gently on the lips. 'So was it last Tuesday or our weekend away at that conference in San Diego that has you so lost in thought you missed me walking into the room naked apart from a towel?' Maura asked in a teasing tone.

Jane looked down embarrassed 'Last Tuesday'.

'Hmm yes that was a good start to the day alright'. Maura picked up on the uncomfortable shift in Jane's demeanour.

'Sweetheart I know Catholicism has left you with this inherent guilt over talking about sex. But a loving relationship, regardless of the gender of those involved may I add, is not just about fucking some stranger'

Jane's head shot up at Maura's use of the f word

'It's about making love to someone so precious to you that you would give up your life to be with them, to end every night in their arms and spend every day hoping to catch a glimpse of them walking into your morgue to brighten your mood'.

Jane smiled for the hundredth time that day at the sweetness and pure love that was Dr. Maura Isles. She watched as Maura pulled her into a hug cushioning her head against her breasts and kissing the top of her head.

'I love you Jane and no dissenting voices or opinions from anyone, and I mean anyone, is going to change that. Now I'm going to go and climb into our bed and I'll be waiting for you'.

Suddenly Jane was on her feet, aching muscles ignored as she sprinted to the shower and shouted over her shoulder 'Give me 3 minutes'. Maura laughed as she heard the water start.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Maura was lying so still when Jane came into the room she thought she'd missed her chance of repaying her for Tuesday's ministrations. However, as Jane stood in the doorway admiring her girlfriend, she heard a soft humming noise. Her eyes travelled the length of Maura's body, admiring her heaving breasts, which were obscured from view by a red silk sheet. Jane smiled as her gaze moved further down and then she noticed Maura's hand moving between her thighs. 'Maura' Jane said in a chastising tone 'I said I'd only be 3 minutes, you really couldn't wait that long?'

Maura's head turned to the right to look at her beautiful girlfriend who was standing stark naked in the doorway. She faltered as she started to speak 'y, yyo, you expect me to stop when you're standing there like that?'

The willowy detective laughed and approached the bed, but didn't get in, just stood there.

'Ok pretend like I'm not here then if that's the way you want it?'

'Detective what exactly do you think I was picturing in my mind 30 seconds ago before you interrupted me?

'I don't know, Jennifer Beals in a thong?'

Maura laughed but began to resume her ministrations, this time sliding the sheet down and off her body so Jane could enjoy the view.

She keened slightly as she touched her clit with her index finger and teased the wetness along her lips. She said through gritted teeth, 'well she was tall and had beautiful long dark hair, and an amazing body, but she was a bit…' Maura's thought trailed off as she entered herself with one finger and released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding 'a bit closer than Jennifer. And a bit more naked. She was also in my shower'. Maura continued to touch herself forcing her eyes open so she could watch Jane watch her. It was extremely arousing and she could see by the detective's bowstring straight stance that she thought so too.

Jane couldn't take it anymore. She could hardly stand and the wetness between her legs was starting to pool, moving down her thighs, making her desperate for any kind pressure. She climbed on the bed and took Maura's wrist, slipping her finger from inside her and brining it to her mouth to lick it clean.

It had the desired effect as Maura groaned and moved her pelvis closer to Jane's thigh seeking the same pressure her lover was.

'Eh, no I don't think so' Jane said as Maura reached for her own right breast to play with it'

'What?' Maura's bemused face looked at her girlfriend.

'Well since you didn't have the patience to wait for me to get started I think it's only fair you wait a while before you get off'

Maura looked at her incredulously. 'You're going to make me wait when I'm this wet? Jane, that is evil'.

'Well I've spend enough time around corrupt people to know how to play this' Jane smirked as she winked at her girlfriend. 'Now kneel up'

'What? Jane I can barely move'

'Ok I'll give you a hand' Jane managed, with some difficulty, to pull Maura up into a kneeling position. Maura continued to seek friction wherever she could get it but Jane was having none of it. 'No this is what you get for being bad Dr. Isles'.

'Ooh am I getting spanked?' Maura asked, a note of hope in her voice. She never failed to amaze Jane with her level of sexual prowess and willingness to experiment.

Jane wasn't feeling quite as adventurous as spanking yet, but she did want to try something she'd seen once long ago in a porn movie she was watching on a cold lonely night in. As she sat watching these two women writhe around in fake ecstasy she got wet and engorged as always, using her fingers to make herself cum in her pyjama bottoms. But it was an empty orgasm; she felt nothing as she lay there massaging herself as she came down.

Now as she thought about doing this with Maura, she was saturated, but the feeling of emptiness was replaced with one of desire and she placed a kiss on her girlfriends pale exposed neck, licking over to her earlobe and sucking on it the way she knew Maura loved. Jane had learned that if there was one thing that drove Maura Isles wild it was having her nipples pinched and twisted, and she hoped this position would optimise that pleasure.

Jane positioned herself right behind Maura and instructed her to lie back into her. She felt Maura's tense body lean back into her. She was so desperate to cum she was once again making a move with her hand to relieve the pressure herself.

'Dr. Isles, I'm going to have to restrain you if you persist'.

Maura moaned in protest but followed Jane's instruction to put her arms back and clasp her hands behind Jane's neck. The fact she was taller was going to benefit her in this position.

Jane moved her arms around to play with Maura's abdomen, tickling just above her pubic bone, sending shivers right down to her core.

'Jesus Jane, touch me please!'

Jane wasn't in a hurry though; she was enjoying having Maura wrapped around her, curves fitting perfectly against her. She moved her hands up to both hers and Maura's favourite place when it came to sex, her breasts. They were phenomenal, was the only word Jane could think to describe them. She began to run the palm of her hand gently over and back across Maura's nipples, which were now hard against her hand. Suddenly without warning she pinched them hard eliciting a scream from Maura, and then returned to her circular ministrations, this time with both her index fingers. Once again Maura screamed as Jane twisted her nipples between her thumb and index finger on both sides. The twisting caused Maura to keen and Jane to get wetter than she thought possible. She knew Maura was getting impatient, as her grip around her neck was now vicelike.

She pleaded with Jane again 'touch me, please touch me baby'.

Jane didn't want to stop but she knew that Maura needed relief. She moved her hands away from Maura's nipples and traced a pattern down her abs, to tickle the triangle of golden hair at the apex of the beautiful Doctor's thighs.

Without warning however, body on body contact was lost as Jane moved forward and pushed Maura lightly down onto the bed so she was kneeling in front of her, ass in the air, honey blonde hair splayed all over the bed, a slight yelp coming from somewhere in the midst of it at the sudden lost of contact.

Jane decided to be bold and carry out the Doctor's earlier request, spanking her lightly with her hand on both cheeks. Maura jumped.

The stinging sensation had barely subsided when she felt another more powerful touch, two fingers penetrating her a thumb resting on her perineum, rubbing gently back and forth as Jane pumped her fingers in and out at a fast pace. She knew when Maura was close and she knew right now she had been teased enough. She moved closer to her lover so she could lever herself and push her fingers as deeply as she could, hitting that spot right on her front wall that caused Maura to collapse panting, Jane holding her around her stomach, still stroking gently inside, feeling her spasming, bringing her down slowly, before eventually sliding out of the wetness and sucking her fingers clean like she loved to do.

She rolled Maura over and noticed her eyes were still closed.

'Babe, open your eyes, hey Maur', she leant in and kissed her deeply eliciting a long moan

'Am I still alive?' a hushed voice inquired

Jane laughed out loud. 'Yes you're still alive Dr. Isles. I know you're the one who works with the dead, but I'm pretty sure I've yet to see a dead body talk so I'm going to take that as a sign you're still here'. She kissed Maura gently on the forehead whispering 'I love you' into her ear gently as she proceeded to lean back on her haunches to smile at Maura who remained in a heap on the bed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She took a few minutes to come back to her senses but eventually she sat up and wrapped herself around her tall dark haired toned detective whispering her I love you's into Jane's ear. Then she sat up away from the detective 'That, was… Hang on where did you learn to do that?'

'Em, I read a book'

Maura looked at Jane and laughed

'Thanks, that's not insulting at all' Jane said

'Oh, no sorry sweetie, I wasn't laughing at you'

'Really?'

'No I was laughing at the idea that any book could teach you that'

'What?'

'No book could teach you to do something that good to a woman'

'The Kama Sutra could'

'Well actually Jane the Kama Sutra is more of a guide to living than a sex manual. It in fact contains very reserved information on sexual intercourse, and nothing referring to female on female, intercourse'

'Ok fine Dr. Smartypants, it was porn'

Maura looked at her mouth agape, and then smiled. 'My my, detective, so you're not the sexual prude some appear to think you are. You'll have to show me more of what you learned from these pornographic movies'

Jane's head was now hanging in her hands but Maura quickly leaned down to steal a kiss and force her head up.

'Look at me Jane Clementine Rizzoli'

Jane looked at her with eyes a mix of contempt at someone using the name she so hated and embarrassment at having being caught out watching porn.

'Jane, sweetie, there is nothing wrong with watching porn. After going to an all girls boarding school and living in the library in college, porn was my how-to guide'

Jane looked into those beautiful green eyes and saw nothing but honesty and sincerity.

'Are you serious?'

'Of course I'm serious. Jane, you have seen my attempts to lie, they are futile'

Jane leaned in and wrapped Maura in a bear hug throwing her back onto the bed again.

Maura squealed in delight as Jane kissed her hungrily and began to tickle her in places only Jane knew tickles existed.

Neither noticed with all the laughter as the bedroom door opened and Angela made a move to walk into the room. She had heard a squeal when she was borrowing a colander in the kitchen and wanted to make sure Maura hadn't fallen. The sight the greeted her shocked her into silence. She turned and walked out the door not looking back.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Jane and Maura got to work the next morning they walked in 5 minutes apart to ensure no one would know they travelled together. As Jane made her way to the bullpen she met Frankie walking towards her.

'It seems Ma passed her detective exams too, says she knows what you've been up to, who you've been seeing, and said if you don't go down to the café the minute you get the message from me, Korsak, Frost and everyone else she left it with to do so, then you're going to be washing up after Sunday dinner until Christmas.

Jane stood frozen to the spot.

'She what?'

'Jane are you ok, you look pale'

'She…' Jane's train of thought veered off as she walked away from Frankie and back down towards the café. Frankie shouted after her but Jane's only thought was 'Get to Ma before she gets to Maura'.

She walked into the café and was relieved to see her mother behind the counter serving coffee.

'Ma, you wanted to….'

'Angela I got your note….'

Jane and Maura's voices called out at the same time.

Jane panicked when she saw the look on her mother's face. She knew, oh my God she knew.

'Please Jane, go ahead, I didn't see you'

But Jane couldn't speak. No coherent sentences were forming in your head.

'Jane?' Maura said looking concerned; 'Are you ok, you look pale'.

Just as Maura walked to her side Angela emerged from behind the counter instructing the new server to 'make himself useful' and approached her daughter and the M.E.

'Jane Clementine Rizzoli' Angela stared sternly at her daughter. Jane winced at the use of her full name again in as many hours.

'Ma….'

'And You!' Angela said cutting Jane off and pointing an accusatory finger at Maura.

Maura looked extremely confused and was relieved when Jane took her hand, then realised the connotations of Jane doing so in front of her mother. She had little time to think however as Jane leaned in and kissed her briefly on the lips.

'Yeah Ma, us, and if….'

Jane's words were cut off by Angela enveloping then in a massive hug almost crushing Jane's ribs in the process and bringing Maura's face closer to her girlfriend's mothers breasts than she ever wanted to be again. When she eventually let go Jane and Maura could see her scowling

'You two, why didn't you tell me?'

'Ma we just wanted it to be just us for a while' Jane said gently. 'But then you had Frankie start doing unpaid overtime spying on us and…' Jane stopped abruptly. 'Actually hang on Ma, how did you know? Who told you?'

Angela looked between the two women and tried to find the words to explain it without scarring them both mentally.

'I needed to borrow a colander yesterday and I borrowed Maura's. Let's just say, it happened to coincide with an incident of yelping which being the mother of two cops I felt it was my duty to investigate. That's when I walked in on you and Dr. Isles…'

'Angela I think it really is time to start calling me Maura' Maura interjected, starting to look as pale as Jane.

'Don't worry I didn't stay, I didn't see much, thank God and all his saints'

Jane didn't know whether to laugh or cry

'By the way Janie you should never dominate a woman like that, you practically had Maura pinned to the bed. Had she not been giggling I would have worried you were out of your mind on drugs wrestling her. She sounded like she was enjoying herself though so I left you to it'

'Oh I was enjoying it Angela, very much'

'Ok the ground needs to open up and swallow me' Jane said to no one in particular. 'Saw nothing my ass' Jane said, missing the irony in her words and also got a strong reminder to watch her language from both her mother and her lover in the process.

'Listen Janie, Maura' Angela shooshed them over to a table 'I am glad you two finally found your way to one another. Maura you are already like a daughter to me, and well now you officially are. And Janie I understand why you wanted to keep it to yourself. But next time tell me before I find you in bed with someone'

'There won't be a next time Ma' Jane said as she took Maura's hand across the table.

Angela saw that the new young assistant was becoming flustered as he called her name. She stood up and kissed both of them on the cheek. 'No more secrets' she scolded as she stood up and left to go and help the young man.

Jane looked up to see Frankie walk in and his eyes flashed from Angela to Jane to Maura down to their joined hands and back to Jane.

He approached the table and said 'All this time, right under my nose? How could I have missed it?'

Jane laughed as she ruffled her little brother's hair; 'Yeah kid you should probably give your uniform to Ma, she got there before you'

Frankie turned back to his sister and his scowl disappeared and was replaced by one of genuine love as he looked back and forth between the two women.

'Janie you be good to her. And Maura, don't put up with any trouble ok? You've got another cop in the family besides this one if she needs putting in her place!'

Maura laughed as Jane punched Frankie on the arm; 'I'd like to see you try little bro'

'Thank You Frankie, I'll keep it in mind'

'Ok some of us have got some work to do'. Frankie stood up and squeezed the joined hands on the tabletop, a gesture that made Jane smile inside and out.

Maura looked over at Jane and matched her beaming smile

'Welcome to the Rizzoli clan officially I guess' Jane said as she squeezed Maura's hands tighter. 'You ok with this?'

'Jane I have never been so happy in my life as I am right at this moment. Ok maybe that's a slight exaggeration, but my endorphins are at an all time high and I can't stop smiling so that would indicate that I am indeed supremely happy'.

Jane laughed. It was all she could do when Maura started to talk, well like Maura basically. And she never wanted to stop hearing Maura talking Google or her Ma scolding or her little brother slagging her. Things that were all natural before were still natural now. The world had not shifted on its axis when she'd told them she was seeing Maura. No typhoons had hit. There hadn't been an earthquake. So maybe the God squad was wrong? Or maybe it was basically that common sense prevailed. Either way Jane's world was as it has been 2 months earlier, apart from the fact that she was now going to spend the rest of her life with the woman she loved most in the world.


End file.
